True Darkness: the Meaning of Life? THE SEQUEL
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO True Darkness: The Meaning of Life... its finally here. Re reading the first story might not be needed but you can. Raven and Robin pairing, just so you know. Nameless returns to take Lucifer's, his father, place. Read and discover the rest.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO TO EVERYONE AND I WANT TO TAKE YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON THE LAST STORY! I KNOW I PISSED YOU ALL OFF BY TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE but…. I AM BACK!

**Life sometimes sucks and I want to make it up to you all by finishing the sequel as promised. Now without further ado here it is the Sequel to the long over due "TRUE DARKNESS: THE TRUE MEANING OF LIFE"**

* * *

PART ONE 

Raven was in total shock. Robin had been holding her for at least two hours trying to get her to talk but nothing came from her lips. The other titans all came into the room and were told about Raven's condition from their leader. Robin and the others helped Raven to the main room in hopes of giving her more room to relax.

When Cyborg turned the TV on a news report caught his eye along with every Titan in the room.

"_It seems that the criminal mastermind known simply as 'Slade' has been killed by what authorities believes is a wound in his cranium. Investigators are…" _Cyborg hit the mute button and turned to Robin who looked shocked, angered and upset at the same time.

"Robin… did you?" Beast Boy asked immediately as Starfire turned to their leader waiting an answer. Before a word could have left his lips Raven finally spoke.

"I saw it all… he killed Slade… and I… she…me…." Raven started but shook her head violently as confusion gripped her. A few lights began to flicker and soon crashes and explosions were heard.

"Raven calm down, or you'll destroy the tower!" Cyborg shouted as Raven looked up to him and gasped.

"I'm …so sorry, they came so fast… I was so scared…" Raven rambled as she clutched onto Robin tighter. The young man was amazed at her open display of fear, but he knew that it was better than having her turn the entire tower into a living horror film again.

"Raven, who killed Slade?" Robin asked as he pulled her from his chest and looked into her lavender orbs. Robin was momentarily shocked at the pain, fear and peace that he saw. Raven opened her mouth to speak but the moment she made eye contact with Robin her mind became blank and all that mattered was his facial features and the constant guess of his eye color.

"Robin…" She whispered as she closed the gap between them and kissed him in front of the entire group. Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped while Starfire's eyes became watery.

Raven felt as though that moment was perfect… as if it was meant to be. She hadn't given any thought to the other Titans or the repercussions of her actions… she just knew that she had to end the frustration inside her.

Robin at first hadn't responded but after a couple of seconds kissed back. His mind was going back and forth as the complete calm rushed over him as he kissed Raven. He had kissed other girls and each time it was the same, but kissing Raven felt beyond any pleasure he had ever experienced. The kiss somehow relaxed him and made him fell whole.

Raven pulled away for air and that was when she realized that Starfire was staring dead at her with a hatred that Raven had never seen. Starfire's eyes and attitude changed from anger to complete sadness when she looked at Robin and so the young titan left the room.

"Okay, that was strange mind telling us what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as Raven turned to him slowly and then back to Robin.

"It looked like you Robin… and then the other girl she looked like me… she grabbed Slade in her… my power and threw him at the feet of the man who looked just like you and he took his sword and jammed it into Slade's head…" Raven explained and then Robin frowned.

"So we have two copycats. It's no biggie we'll get them." Raven looked at Robin and shook her head.

"Robin I could feel the energy coming from them…" Raven looked away and then turned back to Robin. "He told me to tell you that Nameless say 'Hi'." Robin looked stunned as he looked at Raven who returned his stare.

Robin somehow had remembered that name from somewhere. He had dreamed of several individuals calling him such a name and hearing Raven say those words scared him.

"Rae, what are you saying?" Robin looked into her eyes and waited for a reply. When Raven remained silent Robin sighed deeply and stood to his feet. Before he could speak another word the Titan's alarm went off. Robin turned to Raven who still looked shocked and sighed.

"Titans, let's get this done with… Raven come on we have to get this done." Robin stated as he contacted Starfire.

* * *

As the group made their way to the scene of the crime, Raven became jittery and nervous. She didn't want to be out after seeing and feeling the hatred rolling off the copies of herself and her beloved.

Raven then thought back to the moment she kissed Robin; he hadn't commented on it at all. He acted as though it never happened. Raven tried her best to control her sadness but her powers were getting out of control and a nearby car flipped up into the sky and exploded. At that moment, Raven began her mantra and then the Titans turned to her shocked.

"Raven, its just a routine crime… there aren't any major bad guys out of jail. Slade was the only one I had to … I mean we had to worry about." Robin slipped as he looked around the bank where the Titans and the police waited outside. Robin walked over to the commissioner and spoke with him privately, and when he returned Robin told them that there was someone inside that was not about to come out.

"The strange thing is that whoever inside, never broke in and to make things even freakier they call the police and told them to call us." Robin stated as Cyborg began to scan the building for any strange or unfamiliar entryways. He knew that in order for this guy to get in he had to have some kind of discrete entryway.

After finding nothing, Cyborg reports back to Robin, who seems even more stunned.

"No one should be able to get into the bank without setting off the alarm… it would have to be one of the owners but they've all been accounted for and none of them are missing keys or security cards…" Robin looked at the bank and then caught a glimpse a young man standing in the window. The man turned to Robin and stared right at him.

Suddenly, every window inside of the bank exploded outward and black energy flowed out of it and pushed every car backwards flicking them backward violently. The Titans and the police did their best to avoid the flying cars but both groups sustained injuries. Beast boy was nearly crushed by a vehicle but luckily he was able to fly out of the way only to be hit by another car.

Starfire and Raven were the first to act and the two women fly to the side of their fallen friend. Raven began healing him immediately as Robin and Cyborg tried to evade the waves of dark energy but both were knocked back by the flailing tentacles. Raven looked at the energy strangely and finally gasped.

"No…" Raven whispered as she realized who was behind this.

Robin and the rest of the Titans stood to the challenge as the police force stepped back and allowed the teens to do their jobs.

Just as fast as the windows exploded, the building itself erupted in an explosion of dark energy as each brick on the structure flew into the sky and two figures could be seen on the first floor of the bank. Then even more of the building began to fly into the sky as the female hooded figure lifted her hands and then dropped them.

Raven put a barrier around the Titans and herself as the police all ran from the area. The debris in the sky began to fly down upon the ground. Raven's shield protected them as the earthly meteors struck and deformed the area. When the onslaught stopped the Titans looked about them and stood in awe at the destruction caused.

"Why would anyone do this?" Starfire asked as she looked at the destroyed buildings.

"The real question is how could anyone do this?" Cyborg asked as he looked up at the two hooded figures.

"Man, that chick has Raven's powers but times a hundred!" Beast Boy commented as Robin blinked and looked at the hooded female and then to Raven. Before he could speak Raven began.

"Why… why did you do this! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Raven's eyes flashed red as she continued. "If you're with my father… I'll stop you here and now!" Raven rushed forward before Robin could stop her.

Raven's sped towards the female figure and just before she could swing at the woman, Raven froze in place, a red energy freezing her. Robin and the rest of the Titans looked confused as the male figure looked at Raven and then to Robin.

"Why don't you come help her?" He asked as Robin looked confused as the man removed his hood to reveal two blood red orbs. Robin nearly fell backward as did the rest of the Titans. Raven tried her best to move but somehow the red energy that encased her ceased her movement. She moved her eyes to the female figure and frowned.

"I know who you are!" Raven growled as her older self took her hood off and let her long hair out of her trench coat.

The Titans gasped and nearly fainted from seeing the older versions of Robin and Raven. The older Robin looked at the young teen and then began to move forward as did the older Raven.

"You're such a fool." He stated as the older Raven laughed.

"Don't call him that… he was just like you ten years ago. Ignorant of his true power." She stated as Raven was released from the red energy and then a black tentacle encircled Robin's waste.

"Don't hurt him love, he and his woman may want to join us." The older Robin stated as he lifted his hand and the younger Raven was encased in a red aura. She gasped as she realized that the older Robin was doing this.

"What are you doing to her?" Robin asked angrily. The other Titans seemed to be encased in the same red energy and so their movement was ceased as well. Before another word could be said the older versions of Robin and Raven laughed.

"You know it would be perfect if you and your woman would join us." The older Raven stated as Robin felt the tentacle of darkness creep all around his body before finally ripping the upper half of his uniform away.

"Rae has always been a little rough… but we like that don't we?" The older Robin asked as the teen looked embarrassed and frightened.

"Leave him alone!" Raven yelled as the energy brought her closer to the trio. Raven's older self turned to her and grinned. She then turned to the older Robin and kissed him deeply.

"Love I think its time we did some explaining. Like why we're here." She grinned at the older man and then began to motion Raven's body to her.

"I am you from the future as you know. This," the older Raven motioned to the older Robin, "is my love and the master of my life. He has freed me from the evil and now I am his slave! My wonderful… he is Nameless, not Robin… that fool died when he finally awakened to the lies of man's creator. I am his as the stars belong to the sky, as the blood in the veins of these pathetic humans, he is my… no" The older Raven looked at Raven and smirked, "no, he is our world, nothing matters but his happiness." The older Raven laughed as Nameless grinned.

"I have tired of this, Rae, let the little Robin go, and I shall release his Raven. We shouldn't be harming our soon to be allies. Now Rae, rebuild his clothing, now… I wouldn't want to be in such a state." Nameless spoke as the energy around Robin disappeared and finally his clothing was reformed on his body.

"This is our power… young Robin this is the power you possess. You, alone, are the soul controller of darkness. Rae and myself are the most powerful… I control the evil and she is my general. We have already destroyed the realm in which we lived. Cyborg, Beast Man, Starfire… they only held us back… Starfire tried to tear us apart, Beast Man wanted my Rae, for his own… remember that Rae?" Nameless asked as Rae laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I remember that perfectly… the fool was the first to go… his screams of agony were music to my ears. I think I would like to hear an encore presentation of that sweet melody." Rae stated as she turned her attention to Beast Boy who shook from fear.

"Not now, Rae, we have things to discuss with our younger selves. Don't worry your three, I have no intention of killing any of you… but that only depends on what these two agree upon… Rae, come lets go and relax in the tower." Nameless stated as he snapped his fingers and instantly the group was in the main room of Titan Tower.

"Dude, he can teleport." Beast Boy stated in shock as Rae laughed. (A/N: If you haven't noticed by now, the older Raven will be Rae and the older Robin is Nameless.) Raven looked at her doppelganger and then to Robin's.

"We would never do this to anyone or try to kill or hurt others!" Raven barked as Rae laughed and Nameless shook his head with a smirk. He released the teens from his control and Rae leaned down to her younger self and grinned.

"Raven, I know what you have always wanted… I know every dark secret you have ever kept…" Rae leaned closer and whispered so that no one else but the two could hear, "I know what you were going to let Slade do to you." She finished and Raven's eyes shot open and then redirected to the floor. Raven's eyes trailed themselves over to Robin and then to Nameless and lingered on the older man for a moment. Rae took the opportunity to continue talking to Raven quietly.

"Why let Slade ravage you, when the man you desire yearns to do so each and every night? He'll free you from the worry of losing control… no more worrying about Trigon getting control of you… only perfect contentment. Happiness beyond anything you've ever known and will ever know." Rae stopped and watched as Raven's eyes softened at the older woman's words. "Raven, you could have him instantly and the two of you could be together for all eternity… you'd like that wouldn't you? Loving and caring for the man you love and the same being done to you also? A place to finally call home… that place is by his side… so what if he asks you to kill a few people… its not like they care about your happiness anyway. They only care for themselves…and that's selfish isn't it, so why not rid the world of their kind? It would make Nameless so happy… he loves to get rid of problems and if you are the one to get rid of them he will love you more and more… just how **_we_** always wanted." Rae stopped as Raven stared at Robin and then to Nameless.

"Robin, convincing Raven means nothing… in fact it doesn't even have to be done. She would follow us to hell and back." Nameless stated as he waved his hand into the air and the other three Titan's vanished. "Had to make sure we're alone."

"Where are they?" Robin asked as Nameless laughed.

"I sent them to their rooms." Nameless grinned as Robin relaxed a little.

"Let Raven go…" Robin stated and Nameless laughed.

"She must hear this as well as you, for as you can tell she is my partner in crime and whatever I am told she will know… When I say 'I' I mean 'I' as in, you my past self. You truly must start taking care of your Raven… she is so precious and delicious. How could you want anyone else?" He asked as Robin blushed and tried to frown.

"What do you two want?" Robin asked as he looked at Nameless and then to Rae.

"We simply want you two to accept your future and join us in destroying the one who has caused the both of you such pain: The Creator. He is the one who has betrayed us. Rae, will you help me narrate our story? The truth of a fools attempt to save existence but when he succeeds all that he loves is destroyed and taken from him. I shall let my love do the honors of telling the first part of our tragedy, Rae will you do the honor?" Nameless asked as he sat on the half circle couch and waited.

"Of course, Raven, Robin, you see at one point we were just like you normal crime fighters living in Jump City protecting the civilians from harm. Our story begins the moment, I stop denying my lust and desire to have Robin…" Rae turned to Robin and smirked, "She loves you more than sanity itself, hence the reason I am here now… but my love shall explain that. Anyway, my desire for you Robin began to affect my performance… you know Robin, I bet little Raven here is getting a little sloppy… Do you know what the reason for this sloppiness is? The sexual frustration that I… no, she feels when around you. So she goes out at night in hopes of finding a young male that she could give herself to… Just like I did, and do you know who we both found in this time and in mine?" Rae looked at Robin waiting for answer. Robin looked at Rae and then to Raven.

"Raven what is she talking about?" Robin asked nervous and confused. Rae laughed and then started.

"Of course you don't know, because you would have never understood. We both ran into Slade… the only difference is that she wasn't defiled by him… we came just in the nick of time before Slade could touch her. But in our world Slade touched me and did it often. He would touch me everywhere and I would believe sometimes that it was you instead… but that's foolish… One day during our time of play, as Slade called it, you, or should I say Nameless, overheard my moans and sat in the shadows as he watched his arch nemesis touch the girl whom he had begun to love. It drove my love insane… my Nameless lost his mind and his power was returned to him along with his memories. Yes, as soon as he finished killing Slade he turned to me. I thought I was going to die, but Nameless came to me and we made the sweetest love possible. I somehow regained my senses and vowed never to leave him again. I wanted to make sure that you didn't cause him pain like I did… like a fool! I am glad my love slaughtered Slade… I wish I had the strength to do so but preventing such a thing in this realm will be enough." Rae concluded as she smirked and Robin gasped at the entire story, he turned to Raven and looked amazed at the woman. Robin shook his head as if to object to Rae's words but Raven could only looked at him sadly.

"Robin, I…" Raven started and Robin looked away before she could continue. Nameless grinned and then put a hand on Robin's shoulder and sighed.

"Be mad at the Creator who wants you to live with that pain… you see you've already gone through all of that and even saved the world while dealing with the betrayal. You see Robin, the Creator reversed time… he and his lackeys thought that since you did their dirty work, they could just erase your memory and all would be fine… what they didn't count on is the fact that you and I would remember. A great war, known by all as Ragnarok was beginning. The war of the Gods… The one who created us against his favorite… you know the same bible story same characters basically." Nameless grinned as Robin shook his head and frowned.

"You're saying you fought against Satan?" Robin asked as Nameless only laughed.

"Satan, Beelzebub, the Beast, the devil… Lucifer… they're all the same person as you and everyone on this dirt ball knows. Yes, I… actually we both fought against him… I am simply another version of you… your memories have been erased just a few months ago… the Creator even reversed your ages. At the age of eighteen we fought against the demons and devils in hell and we won… Trigon… and demons like him are nothing… he is nothing… I destroyed him as did you… the Creator just remade that weakling in hopes of containing you're power Raven… did you both know that billions of demons had to be made because of Lucifer's death?" Nameless asked as Robin looked confused and turned to Rae who only smiled lovingly at Nameless.

"Now you're saying that you… I killed Lucifer, the devil? I know I am a hero but destroying a demon like Trigon would be impossible… and if you are saying that Trigon is not the same devil that Christians know of then that means you killed someone much stronger than Trigon…" Robin stated and Nameless grinned.

"You have as well you just don't remember… You see Robin, Lucifer was the first created and The Creator loved him so he gave Lucifer some companions… one of which went by the name of Lilith. He and Lilith were the first ever to experience all forms of love from love at first sight to insane passion. They were the first to enjoy the blissful pleasures of lustful sex and the such… But the Creator robbed the two of each other, Dispersed Lilith and weakened Lucifer. When man was made Lucifer tried to get rid of his feelings of fear, loneliness, sadness and anger and so he released them into the realm of man… Thus the reason humans fight one another and rape women and kill children… Lucifer is the one to thank… When Lucifer couldn't rid himself of the thoughts completely he went to recreating Lilith and when this happened the Creator condemned him to the Abyss."

"What does any of this have to do with you two?" Raven growled and Rae grabbed her throat and spoke.

"Learn some patience and knowledge shall be yours. I forget how emotional you are at this age." Rae grinned as Nameless continued.

"Lucifer's attempts to create Lilith again failed and so instead of doing it himself, he released part of Lilith's spirit and a part of himself into the realm of man. You see Robin, he knew that these two would seek each other out… their love was far to strong not to… and they found each other. Lucifer told me that they had just before he died…" Nameless grinned as Robin frowned.

"What was the importance of that at all?" Robin asked as Raven gasped. She had realized what was being said.

"No…" She whispered as Rae laughed sensually.

"That's right little Raven… when Nameless and Robin killed Lucifer… they were killing their own father… and the whole attraction you feel for Robin… its been there since the beginning of time little Raven… or should I say little Lilith." Rae grinned as Raven's eyes closed hoping to block out the truth. Robin fell to the ground and shook his head rapidly.

"No… I … I can't be…" Robin stuttered and Nameless laughed.

"The Creator could never destroy his creation but his creation could kill him… so instead he used use to kill our true father and do you know what he gave us as a reward… IGNORANCE! He wiped our memories… all the pain I went through to find Raven was a waste… in the end I had to bare it all again… That pain Robin is something you don't want to know of… join me and Rae and help us punish the one who has forsaken you." Nameless grinned as Rae stood up and walked to his side.

"Its either that or go back to him and be a slave that will reap nothing in return… so which will it be… happiness… or the ignorance that has left both of you as nothing more than shells of flesh biding their time until death?" Nameless asked in the quiet calm manner he had been known for.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hoped you liked the story and I hope that everyone that read the first story likes this one also. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm Back with Chapter 2 and I want to thank my two reviewers… CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe and DemonicGoddess! I want to thank all of those that have checked in on my story and hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**ALSO! AUTHOR NOTES BELOW!**

**RAE- Is the evil Raven from the future, she may at times be referred to as Lillith.**

**NAMELESS-EVIL Robin of the future, he at times may be referred to as Satan. **

**Robin and Raven from the present will be called just that so hopefully there is no more confusion!**

* * *

Part 2 

Raven looked at the older version of Robin, named Nameless and then to the true Teen Titan leader. She waited for his decision. Raven knew that Robin would never ever agree to this but she still didn't want to voice her opinion just yet.

Robin stood shocked that he would even be asked such a foolish question. Robin frowned and then got into a defensive stance. He knew that his future self, Nameless, was a very powerful creature and so Robin took no chance at attacking.

"You should know what my answer is… I may have feelings for Raven, but that will never cause me to fall into the clutches of evil!" Robin growled as Nameless laughed quietly as Rae, responded.

"But you can't fall into something you are." Rae smiled as she eyed her younger self. "Seriously, Robin… I think that Raven would like to see her dear old dad." Rae laughed as Raven's eyes glowed.

"Silence! I would never side with him ever!" Raven roared but Nameless answered.

"Then side with Robin... as I know you will. It is your fate Raven to follow your love's command." Nameless whispered calmly as Robin frowned.

"It doesn't matter who or what Raven and I are… we won't let you two do as you please! This ends now!" Robin growled out as Rae simply lifted her palm outward and immediately Robin was incased in a wave of darkness. Raven began to help him but Nameless used his dark energies to surround Raven in a red aura of energy and cease her movement.

"Will you choose to be my enemy?" Nameless asked with a voice of finality. Robin and Raven shuddered from the darkness that drenched the older man's words.

Nameless remained silent waiting for an answer but when none came he turned his blood red orbs towards the two teens.

"Robin, I tried to help you… I gave you a chance… now you must suffer… Rae, send them to the Abyss." Nameless spoke to Rae and then turned back to Robin. "Maybe seeing what our father had to deal with for eons will make you two more knowledgeable of what the Creator wants for us." Nameless stated calmly in a quiet tone.

Before Robin could say anything, everything turned black. Robin searched all around him for any sign of life but found nothing.

"Where am I?" Robin thought aloud as Nameless appeared in front of him as a bright red light of energy. Slowly, Nameless's body began to take form and in his arms he held an unconscious Raven.

"I would condemn you to this place alone, but I couldn't bare to see her alone." Nameless stated as he motioned to Raven in his arms. "The two of you will be getting to know each other a lot more now that you're here." Nameless stated as he tossed Raven's limp body towards Robin.

"Monster!" Robin yelled as he tried to nurse Raven back to consciousness.

"I am nothing more than anything you'll become." Nameless stated calmly as his body began to vanish rapidly. "Oh yes, try not to go insane… the vast amount of emptiness can have that effect on the weaker individual." Nameless's voice trailed off as he vanished completely from sight.

"Raven!" Robin yelled trying to wake the teenage woman in his arms. Robin sighed in relief as he almost felt Raven's eyes open.

"What…where are we? Why can't I see anything?" Raven asked as her hands searched out for her leader. She couldn't see anything due to the complete darkness, but she could feel Robin's reactions and almost sense everything he was thinking.

"Some place called the Abyss… It seems familiar." Robin added and Raven sighed.

"It's because this is the place where the almighty evil being known as the devil lives… and if what those two said is true then it only makes since that you would see this place as a familiar site… though there isn't anything to see… just darkness…. Everywhere." Raven stated as she pulled herself to a stand and held Robin's arms.

"Raven we have to stay together we can't risk losing one another." Robin ordered and Raven began to speak to him telepathically.

"_Robin, I think that I may have an idea." _Raven stated as she began to glow and suddenly Robin could see her clearly. Raven smirked and then tried to extend her aura outwards to see more of the Abyss but all she saw was darkness. Robin looked shocked and perplexed. The entire realm seemed to be concealed in darkness… no light whatsoever.

"Raven, what do you think they are doing to everyone? Cyborg… Beast Boy… Star." Robin stated softly as Raven turned to him at the mention of the Tameranian's name. Raven looked away and then turned back to Robin.

"I know you care for her but you have to remain calm. We have to first find our way out." Raven stated logically.

"Raven we don't even know how we got in here. Whatever happened, has caused us to be sent to some place called the Abyss and there isn't any light besides you… save you're energy and I will start braining storming." Robin grinned as Raven nodded and sat down next to him and meditated.

* * *

"So what shall we do to this pathetic realm now?" Rae asked as she raked her hands across her thighs and then yawned. Nameless looked at the dark goddess and grinned.'

"Rae, I say we have a night on the town… anything you see, you get… I promise." Nameless stated calmly as Rae, smirked even more.

"What if I want destruction and death… Can you give me those?" Rae asked innocently and Nameless grinned.

"Yes… But first let us destroy this disgusting city. I hate watching these pathetic creatures scurry around in their useless lives." Nameless grinned as a beam of energy shot from his palm and struck the heart of the city.

At first it seemed as though nothing would happened but an eruption equal to the explosion of an atom bomb decimated all of Jump City, leaving nothing but a crater in the blast's wake. Rae applauded and then turned her sights towards the tower in which they were floating in front of.

"My turn…" Rae grinned as her dark tentacles began to wrap themselves around the giant 'T' and lift it from its foundation. Nameless only smirked more when yells from inside reached the pairs' ears.

"Get rid of them." Nameless ordered as Rae, obliged and shot the tower high unto the sky.

"I wonder will they survive the fall?" Rae asked as Nameless shrugged and turned to the large crater that was once Jump City.

"We have more important things to deal with… the Justice League will find out about this and then we'll have to exterminate them." Nameless stated calmly and then continued.

"I think that we should first do some… recruiting." Nameless grinned as Rae looked at him strangely.

"Robin and Raven refused to join us… who else could possibly be any good?" Rae asked as Nameless grinned.

"The Demon Gods… remember? I shall recreate them and they shall serve us. I may even call your father to this realm to do our bidding." Nameless grinned as Rae smiled.

"Yes, call dear old dad… I am sure that he would be begging on his hands and knees to serve us." Rae grinned as she and Nameless flew off in the opposite direction of the desiccated Jump City.

* * *

Somehow, some way Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were completely fine… in fact the trio weren't even in the tower anymore. Cyborg had tried to pin point their location but nothing worked. Starfire and Beast Boy were still unconscious from the sudden take-off and that left Cyborg as the only one alive that could have seen their saviors.

Sadly, Cyborg hadn't seen a thing except a flash of light and poof, they were in some bright place, or that's how Cyborg thought of it, since everything was white and what wasn't white had a white glow coming from it.

"Where are we?" Cyborg thought aloud and this awoke Beast Boy who took a quick look around before nearly fainting again.

"We're dead!" Beast Boy cried as he fell backward and hit Starfire's head, waking her up. Beast Boy quickly stood up to help Starfire but another hand lifted the teen to her feet. Beast Boy traced the hand all the way up to the face of the hottest woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that fell to her lower back and she wore some strange green sporty-type one-piece dress that stopped at mid thigh.

"It is a good thing I got to you three before your tower impacted." She stated and Beast Boy melted. Her voice was the hottest thing he had ever heard. The glowing woman looked at Beast Boy and sighed. "Just like always." She stated before turning to Cyborg.

"As you all know, those two from the future are a threat… what you don't know is that they are not only a danger to Earth but life itself." The woman stated as Cyborg gasped and shook his head. "I am afraid so."

"Raven and Robin would never become that twisted." Cyborg stated and the woman sighed.

"All shall be explained, but I must first introduce myself… I am Freya. A goddess of Etheria." As Freya said those words an exact copy of her magically appeared next to her, the only difference between the two was the color of the sports-type dress. Freya's was green and the new woman had a black and gray one. "This is Bast, my… well… Michael calls us sister… but we aren't." Freya stated as Bast sighed.

"Anyway, Titans where are Raven and Robin?" Bast asked first off. Cyborg looked to Starfire and Beast boy and the two did the same to him and each other. Bast shook her head and sighed.

"This isn't good… Freya, what if Robin and Raven are dead?" Bast asked and Freya shook her head.

"Don't think so negatively… and I doubt Nameless or Rae could actually kill themselves or each other." Freya stated calmly as the Titans looked at her and then she continued. "Come Titans all shall be explained and then we are off to find Raven and Robin." Freya stated as she turned on her heals and began to walk away. Bast sighed and then lifted into the air and disappeared.

"Dude, I think they want us to follow." Beast Boy stated as Starfire agreed. Cyborg nodded and then spoke.

"I know, its just I feel really strange right now, like I've been here before." Cyborg stated and his two teammates nodded. Cyborg shrugged and then began to walk after Freya. Starfire and Beast Boy looked around and then followed Cyborg.

* * *

Raven and Robin were holding each other waiting for anything to happen. They had been sitting in the darkness waiting for another light source or either Rae or Nameless to return. It had felt like hours of being in the Abyss but only an hour had passed. Robin had never experienced such a dark place but at the same time he wasn't so freaked out as he thought he should have been. The darkness had put no trace of fear inside of him, in a way Robin felt as though he was at home, strangely.

Raven was feeling the same thing but didn't voice her opinions. She hadn't any want at saying something so strange… she didn't want to freak Robin out. Strangely, Robin began thinking of entirely different things at that moment.

"Raven, what do you think the others are up to? Do you think they're okay?" Robin asked and then Raven turned to him and raised a brow.

"Always thinking of the others huh?" Raven asked as Robin smirked.

"Don't freak out when I say this but… I'm not really nervous about being here… strangely… it feels more… comfortable." Robin stated as Raven smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda like it here." Raven stated as Robin grinned at her before embracing the young woman. Raven's energy began to ripple and soon she lost control of her powers and the light she had created vanished.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Raven… I kinda like being in the dark with you." Robin stated in a huskier voice.

* * *

"You are a true genius my love… the darkness of the Abyss shall turn their minds to the truth… soon we will have two little soldiers ready for the picking." Rae grinned as she and Nameless disposed of the bodies of Supergirl, Dove, Jon and Flash.

"This planet shall fall easily. I can't believe how weak the Justice League is." Nameless stated as he lifted Supergirl's body into the air and brought it to himself. "She was attractive, Rae, I could have had some fun with her." Nameless stated emotionlessly as Rae frowned.

"I am the only that shall pleasure you in anyway, shape or form! I had to get rid of those other women in our time and I'll do it again, if you ever try to seek pleasure in anyone but me." Rae growled angrily at Nameless who laughed and shook his head.

"My dear, Lillith, there isn't a single female being in existence that can touch your sexuality. I only enjoy watching your jealousy rage and consume you… it's the most attractive thing in the world." Nameless stated with an evil smirk. He lifted his palms upwards and sent two large balls of energy down into the already frenzied city.

Once again thousands upon thousands of lives were extinguished in moments. Rae squealed in delight as she felt several individuals' presence approaching.

"These are mine." Rae grinned as she and Nameless pulled up their hoods and floated in mid-air and awaited the arrival of the JLA.

In moments, Rae was met with a fist from Superman. Rae recovered quickly and then grabbed Superman with her black tentacles and held him in place. Rae pulled the man of steel close to her face before sneering at the sight of the man of steel. Superman struggled to free himself but his attempts were in vain.

"So the great Superman has arrived." Rae, stated as she and Nameless revealed themselves.

"Robin… Raven? What?" Superman asked in shock as Rae laughed.

"Close but no cigar… I remember you were the hardest to kill… but I had found a way. A way that is so grotesque that it shocked even my love." Rae stated as she glance back to Nameless and then turned to Superman. "The sun is a hot place this time of the year… wouldn't you think?" Rae asked as Superman frowned and then used his eye beams to try and strike Rae before she could make another action.

As the red eye lasers reached Raven they stopped just centimeters from her face and seemed to freeze in mid air. Superman ceased his attack and look on in amazement as two red beams remained immovable in the air.

"You know its going to be really hot at the core of the Sun… I hope you survive… bye- bye." Rae waved as a portal opened above her in the sky. She looked at Superman as his eyes widened and then focused on her.

"Raven! Stop this! If you truly wish to break from your father you mustn't do this!" Superman stated as calmly as he could but Rae only looked at Superman confused before breaking into a devious smirk.

"I know what I am doing, Super-chump… just die quietly." Rae stated as she forced Superman through the portal and then closed it. As Rae, closed the portal Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and several other JLA members appeared just in time to hear Superman's last words.

"You two are gonna pay for what you've done…" Green Lantern growled as Rae and Nameless faced off against the JLA.

* * *

Freya and Bast had led the remaining three Titans to a large white temple and then stopped as they waited for the trio to catch up.

"Titans, this is where you all shall be reminded of what has truly transpired. We must work quickly in order to stop those two." Bast stated as she and Freya opened the large doors and stepped inside.

"Dude, this place is unbelievable… exactly where are we?" Beast Boy asked as Freya grinned.

"Do not fret, we shall do something better than tell you, we shall give back what was taken from you all." Freya announced as she and Bast led the trio to a thick pillar of pure white light in the middle of the large temple.

"Titans, the memories of every living creature was erased not too long ago, in hopes of locking the evil away. Unfortunately, the darkness inside of Raven and Robin allowed them to tap into these memories and their true potential. Because they used darkness to obtain their memories… they hold nothing but hatred for the Creator and all of his creations… once you all have stepped into the light all of your memories shall be given back and you shall understand. Now who shall be first?" Freya asked as Beast Boy stepped forward.

"You two are far too hot to be evil so I will sacrifice my ignorance for the good of the time." Beast Boy stated in a melodramatic tone.

"BB, you're lucky Raven ain't around to hear that." Cyborg stated as Beast Boy turned around and frowned at Cyborg. The young metamorpher stepped into the pillar and was stepped out.

"Guys! We're like sixteen again!" Beast Boy yelled as he looked at the confused Starfire and Cyborg.

"Nothing happened." Cyborg stated and turned to Bast and Freya for an explanation.

"You're ages shall not be advanced just you're minds… that is all that is needed at this moment." Bast stated as Beast Boy transformed into a winged-unicorn. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and nearly fainted.

"You couldn't do that before!" Cyborg stated and then Beast Boy transformed into a large white dragon. "And definitely not that!"

"Cyborg, Star, you guys get in and hurry up! We have to help Robin and Raven!" Beast Boy stated as he used his wings to push his two teammates towards the light. Cyborg sighed and then pulled Starfire into the pillar with him and immediately they walked out.

"This is quite strange, don't you think friend Cyborg?" Starfire questioned. Cyborg looked at Starfire and nodded.

"I know… it's like waking up out of a dream…" Cyborg stated and turned to Freya and Bast.

"Where's the rest of you all?" Cyborg asked and on cue three more glowing figures appeared.

"Ask and thou shall receive." Michael stated as he and Athena walked in together. Isiria appeared instantly to Freya's right and bowed a little.

"I am glad to see you all again… but what has happened to Nameless?" Isiria asked as Freya explained the entire situation to her.

"This is unbelievable… I have been so occupied in the other galaxies that I couldn't even sense a problem with my dear Nameless." Isiria stated

(AN: She is referring to Robin, who in the last story was Nameless, but the good version. Still don't get it, read the first story and you'll understand.)

"We have no clue where those two are and its seems that the future pair are destroying Earth and its hero's." Bast stated calmly.

"They're in the Abyss." A voice stated as several more entities appeared instantly.

"Gabriel, what makes you so sure?" Isiria asked as he answered.

"Odin and I have our sources. Isn't that right?" Odin nodded and then turned to the trio.

"It is a fortunate, that you three aren't dead… we will need your assistance soon. Bast, take Isiria and Freya and find Robin and Raven. Titans, we shall retrieve Van and Isis from their worlds and give to them, their memories. We will need all the help possible. The evil Nameless and Raven are trying to start the true Ragnarok… I fear many worlds shall be destroyed because of this." Odin stated as Bast escorted Isiria and Freya out of the temple. Cyborg turned to Odin and awaited instructions.

"Cyborg, you and Beast Boy will be accompanying myself and Gabriel in finding Van and Isis. Michael and Athena shall take Starfire and that group shall go to the other worlds in the galaxy and warn of the impending doom that is coming. We haven't much time. The Creator will inform us of any changes on Earth." Odin stated as Cyborg and Beast Boy walked closer to Odin and Gabriel before being teleported away. Starfire looked at Michael and then Athena.

"Should we not be in haste?" Starfire asked as both Gods nodded. With a lift of his hand Michael, Athena and Starfire vanished from the temple.

* * *

Raven was shocked at Robin's words and had to stop herself from responding to such a lust filled comment. She knew that something was happening to the both of them and being in the Abyss wasn't helping.

"Robin, cool your hormones." Raven stated as she recreated the bright glow around herself and Robin. "We have to keep our heads on the goal of getting out of here." Raven says as she closes her eyes to concentrate.

"But Rae, we won't have another quiet moment like this in a while." Robin whispered as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Raven sighed in the though and nearly succumbed to the temptation of allowing Robin to ravage her but quickly realized what she was thinking before calming herself.

"Robin, as much as I like the idea of being alone with you…" Raven started as Robin grinned.

"Actually, Rae, you truly enjoy the idea of me 'ravaging', as you put it, your body." Robin grinned darkly as he began to nimble on Raven's ears. Had she not been so caught up in his words she would have allowed the sexual urges to take over.

"How'd you read my mind?" Raven asked as Robin ignored her and continued his actions. After a moment of not getting a response from Robin, Raven pushed him away and scowled. "Don't ever call me 'Rae' again and you better answer me." Raven growled as Robin began to smirk but soon he caught himself and gasped.

"Oh, my god… Rae… Raven I mean, I don't know what came over me… its like I couldn't think of anything other than sex… I'm so sorry Raven… I'll try to stay under control." Robin stated as Raven sighed.

"It's okay Robin, I know that you're going through a lot right now… I understand the urges… I feel them too… just as strongly… but I've had more time at refraining from urges than you. If not, I would have been the one on you." Raven grinned before she realized what she had said and quickly turned around. Robin sighed and then began to speak.

"Raven… do you have feelings for me as I feel for you?" Robin asked professionally and Raven frowned at his calm and carefree tone. She turned around with her scowl apparent and shouted.

"How can you say such a thing so… emotionlessly! Are my feeling that insignificant?" Raven concluded as Robin stepped backwards.

"Raven, calm down… you could lose control again and…" Robin started but Raven interrupted.

"And what? Lose control! Lose control to my father so he can take over? Well what would that matter if I'm in love with the son of the very being who created my father!" Raven yelled as her eye flashed red and Robin frowned. "That's right! Get angry because that's the only emotion you'll ever show to me that isn't shown to Starfire!" Raven yelled as Robin's anger fled him and he gasped.

"Raven… I had no clue that's what you thought." Robin whispered aloud more to himself than to Raven. Her eyes went back to normal as sadness overtook her. Raven tried to keep the light up but failed again as darkness was all that Robin could see. Though the light was gone Robin could feel and hear Raven's sobs, just feet in front of him.

"Raven… I care about you, far more than I could ever care about Starfire or any other girl…. I swear." Robin stated and Raven laughed sarcastically before answering.

"Is that why you spend so much time with her and ignore everyone else? Is that why you talk to her and ask her for an opinion and not me? Is that why when we have a night out you set next to her and furthest away from me?" Raven asked almost regaining her anger.

Robin sighed and then knelt down to his knees as he crawled towards Raven's voice. Once he found her leg Robin nudged her to sit and then he held her hand.

"I spend time with her and ask her opinion, because Cyborg and Beast Boy are too engrossed in their games and you always seem to wish to be alone… the last thing I want to do is impose on you Raven… Beast Boy tries to do that and you keep as much distance between you and him as possible." Robin answered and earned a small chuckle from Raven and the she used her powers again to re-light the area. Robin sighed and then looked in to Raven's eyes and smiled. "When we have nights out at the pizza place, I try to sit opposite of you so that I can look at you without having to worry about being caught taking side glances at you… Starfire just always sits next to me… at one time I liked her but that was it… I love you Raven." Robin smiled as Raven's eyes brightened. Though the light Raven gave off was a bluish tint, Robin could see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I thought you knew how I felt when we kissed… remember?" Robin asked as Raven sighed.

"Actually I forgot." Raven's eyes flashed strangely for a moment before she grinned and leaned in and pecked the boy wonder on the lips.

"Was it like that?" Raven asked. Robin thought something strange was happening but suddenly, his lust filled thoughts re-flooded his brain and he smirked darkly as his eyes flashed just as Raven's had.

"No… more like this…" Robin grinned as he pulled Raven into a bruising and passionate kiss.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? Tell me if you guys liked or hated or whatever. I will update again in about a week to two weeks. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to Review.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS to my two Reviewers!**

**DemonicGoddess andCuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe**


	3. Chapter 3

EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've been at several funerals in the past two months so I am very sorry for not being able to write… I've given some reviews to other authors but that's about all of the writing I could do…

**Anyway I hope you all like the chapter.**

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Robin and Raven's moment had escalated into a far more intimate scene. Robin was nearly undressed, save his boots, while Raven straddled his hips with her cape off and her leotard down to her waist. The two birds had yet to relent from their actions, not because of pure lust and love between the two but because, in a way, it wasn't truly Raven and Robin… it was a portion of Lucifer and Lillith acting through their bodies after eons of suppressed passion and desire.

Robin tossed Raven on her back and begun to kiss her bare chest and glide down further. Raven's moans did little to deter the young teenage male from his actions, so when Raven blasted Robin backwards, he was beyond shocked, angered and annoyed.

"What's wrong with you!" Robin shouted angrily as Raven redressed herself and then recreated her light source and stared at a nude Robin. She felt her cheeks redden and then shook the dirty thoughts away.

"Robin, this is not how we are… Something had us just now… Neither of us would have normally jumped onto the other like that… and you know it." Raven stated as Robin's eyes seemed to glow an eerie green and red before clearing, this time Raven caught it.

"Robin are you okay?" Raven asked as Robin looked shocked and then looked down to himself. He covered up with his cape and went to work redressing while not letting Raven see anything he didn't want her to see.

"Raven, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to act like that… I don't know what came over me…" Raven sighed at Robin and then smiled as she walked over next to him and sat down.

"Robin, listen, I think that what Rae and Nameless said to us may be what is causing such strange actions from us… look, we are experiencing the lust and need that Lillith and Lucifer had for one another. Robin, at the same time…." Raven stopped and thought for a moment as Robin looked at her as he finished dressing. "Robin, my feelings are strong for you even if they are just the feelings from another woman from eons ago, I think that despite that, my feelings are in a way real… and I think that we… shouldn't deny… ourselves, but we should keep in control of ourselves." Raven ended as Robin looked at her amazed.

"Raven… what are you saying?" Robin asked as Raven blushed and thanked all that was good that he couldn't see in the blue light.

"As long as we're here, I think that it's best we don't deny ourselves from touching or… kissing each other… as long as we don't go any further than that… I mean if we try to fight it, then we'll lose control." Raven stated as Robin nodded. He sighed and looked at Raven and smiled a little.

"Raven did you ever think that me and you would be in a situation like this?" Robin asked as Raven laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… its just that, I had always dreamed of moments like this." Raven blurted out and then covered her mouth.

"You mean you've dreamt of our future selves destroying the world and us being trapped in the pits of, what is basically, hell?" Robin asked as Raven shook her head and turned to Robin and speaking.

"I meant that I've dreamt of being alone with you." Raven whispered as Robin grinned and laid back.

"Well, you got your wish." Robin smiled as Raven only stared back at him and sighed.

"You're a special one Robin, very…very special." Raven said sarcastically and then frowned as Robin nodded and purred.

"I am so special, it's sexy."

"I knew that was coming." Raven sighed and Robin laughed.

* * *

Rae and Nameless had spread havoc to nearly all portions of Earth and at the present moment, they were relaxing on a shoreline in the Caribbean.

"It seems that little Raven has figured out what is happening to her… what should we do now Nameless?" Rae asked as Nameless remained on his back as he stared at the darkening sky.

"I must say Rae, that the Creator truly knew how to make beauty… it's a shame that we must wipe such a calming area off the face of this pathetic dirt ball." Nameless grinned as Rae only laughed.

"That sounds wonderful! I say we turn this peaceful little beach into a pit of hellfire!" Rae exclaimed insanely. Nameless thought for a moment and then laughed.

"Which of us shall start working?" Nameless asked nonchalantly as Rae shrugged.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Rae grinned as Nameless smirked and the two began a mini tournament for the right to destroy the island.

* * *

"I can't believe that they have become so destructive…" Freya stated as she, Isiria and Bast floated through the depths of the Abyss looking for the two saviors of the universe.

"It is not Raven and Nameless… it's a stronger Lillith and Lucifer." Bast corrected her counterpart quickly and continued looking around the darkness. Isiria had wanted to yell for them but Bast told her that doing such a thing would awaken the other demons in the Abyss.

"Robin and Raven are safe because they basically are the owners of the beasts so they won't be getting attacked anytime soon. The three of us on the other hand, we have to worry about surviving, the demons and devils in the Abyss have been strengthened. We don't need to engage with any of them." Bast stated and the two goddesses nodded.

"So what is the chance of us finding them in the dark without yelling for them?" Freya asked and Bast shrugged.

"We have time… it won't take that long to search for them. I'm sure that I can find Nameless… I mean Robin in a few hours. I bet Raven is right next to him…" Bast drifted the last words off her tongue. Freya caught the hint of jealousy in the her voice and sighed.

"So you're still upset over not getting to be his?" Freya asked as Bast stopped searching and whipped around with a frown set on her face.

"Shut up." She growled and then Isiria stepped between the two and stopped the ensuing battle from beginning.

"Calm down please, let's not get into a mini war here, we have a goal to accomplish right now so just can it." Isiria stated as both Freya and Bast looked at her strangely.

"I believe that you're in the mortal realm too much… you're beginning to speak like them." Bast stated as Freya chuckled. Isiria sighed and added.

"You two are like family, one moment you're at each other's throats the next you two are tag teaming against me." Bast ignored Isiria and continued searching the dark pit while Freya pulled Isiria along after them.

* * *

"Dude, Raven and Rob, are missing, we can't find Van or Isis, and what's worse the evil future Robin and Raven are destroying everything!" Beast Boy stated and Cyborg tapped him hard on the head.

"Chill out, we'll find those two, we just need to stop worrying. Hey, Odin, where again did you say you last saw those two?" Cyborg asked as he began to look around but quickly he saw a flash of blood red hair in the foliage behind Beast Boy.

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled as he dashed towards the area as Beast Boy looked at him strangely and jumped out of the way. Cyborg ran straight into the shrubbery and disappeared. Odin and Gabriel sighed and then followed while Beast Boy regained his composure and tailed the trio.

Cyborg knew that it was Isis, because of the color of hair and because of her quickness. He also knew that if he didn't do something soon she would outrun him and they would be left searching everywhere for her, so he fired his sonic cannon into her back. Isis flew forward due to the momentum of the attack and her own and collided with the ground hard. Odin and Gabriel teleported themselves to her side and healed any wounds as Cyborg arrived followed by an exhausted Beast Boy.

"I will make you suffer for attacking me and trying to raid my world!" Isis shouted as she sprung to her feet and kicked Cyborg in the chest causing him to smash into Beast Boy and collide with a tree. Odin and Gabriel thought this was somewhat humorous but refrained from laughing due to the fact Isis had turned on them.

"Listen, you must remain calm we wish no harm to you or your people, we just want to give you the ability to protect them." Odin spoke as Cyborg and Beast Boy recovered.

"Isis, what the heck was that for?" Cyborg shouted as Isis turned and looked at him strangely before frowning further.

"My name is Kana, I know no one by such a name." She growled as Cyborg looked confused and Gabriel spoke.

"Just as you're friend Robin, was given the title of Nameless Kana and Baser were given the names of Isis and Van. Young Kana, we apologize for such a greeting but there is a threat that comes and wishes to wipe out all that you love and cherish, if you will come with us we will show you the truth and you will be able to stop this threat." Gabriel stated as Kana nodded.

"I do not know of you or what you truly are but my instincts tell me to trust you… I will… but if you are dishonest I shall destroy you." Kana stated as Odin and Gabriel nodded and bowed a little.

"We would never lie to one of the Trinity warriors. We know better." Odin stated as he lifted his palm and the group vanished and reappeared near the large pillar of light that the three Titans regained their memories from.

"Kana, step into the light and regain what was once yours. We need your help now more than ever." Odin spoke calmly as Kana glared at him and then to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I have my doubts now… where are we? What is this thing and how'd we get here?" Kana growled now fully on the defensive. Odin looked at Gabriel and then turned to Kana.

"We shall not force you to regain your memories we can only ask that you trust us and do as we say." Gabriel stated as Kana became angered.

"I do as I wish, and I will not step into such an unknown structure no matter what!" Kana yelled furiously.

"That's why you should just throw her in like these two did me." A male's voice called out from behind the massive white pillar. Van stepped from behind the beam of light as Starfire descended to his side and Athena and Michael appeared in front of Kana.

"You have no choice in the matter and as your teachers we command you do as we say and go into the light." Athena stated harshly as Kana sneered at her.

"Never." Kana stated as she tried to attack but Athena caught the offending arm and lifted Kana into the air effortlessly. Athena began walking closer to the beam of light as she began talking.

"Kana, you were always the defiant one, that's why me and Michael loved you so… you had that fire in your eyes that we simply loved. Now I'm going to ignite that fire even further by doing this…." Athena then threw Kana in the pillar of light and waited.

In moments Isis, emerged really ticked and very embarrassed.

"I think that was uncalled for, my lady." Isis growled as she bowed to Athena.

"Yes, but that was quite enjoyable." Michael announced and turned to Van. "I must inform you that we have a lot of things to discuss… Raven and Robin are the main issue. Come you all must sit down so that we can explain the entire picture." Michael then walked out of the building and disappeared.

* * *

Robin and Raven were once again kissing, hoping that the simple action will allow them to maintain control of themselves. Robin came up for air for a moment as Raven hid her blushing face.

"That was nice." Robin stated dreamily as Raven smirked as her reddened cheeks hid under her cloak.

"Yeah, it was kinda nice." Raven whispered as Robin's smile widened.

Suddenly Robin frowned and stood to his feet and looked down at Raven confusedly. She looked back up at him afraid that she had said or did something wrong.

"Robin… what is it?" She asked as he blinked and then looked around through the darkness.

"Raven, you've been expressing emotions like crazy and nothing has went wrong…" Robin stated as Raven blinked and then gasped.

"Robin, you're right!" Raven stood up and looked around and into the darkness. "I don't mean to kill the moment, but there isn't anything for my powers to get a hold of." Raven stated as Robin shook his head.

"What about me?" Robin questioned and Raven stopped and thought. After a few moments, Raven shrugged.

"No clue." Robin grinned at the response and answered.

"I think this place is harnessing you're powers. In a way, this is like a sanctuary for you." Robin smirked but Raven shook her head and smirked.

"Actually this place was made…" Raven stopped in her tracks and silenced herself. Robin knew that she was going to say, 'for you', but he continued to smile anyway.

"Raven, don't worry about it." Robin grinned as Raven nodded in agreement. Robin began to pull her into another make-out session but a voice called out to them.

"I can't believe we have found you two!" Isiria stated as the three goddesses landed near them. Raven looked confused and a bit furious. Bast glanced at her for a moment and then turned away trying not to frown.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded a little on guard. Freya and Isiria approached him as Bast turned her attention back to Raven who was wrapped in his arms.

"Robin, we are the ones who turned you into Nameless." Freya stated as Robin frowned. Freya noticed his hostility and sighed.

"Let us explain first…" Freya started but Raven had her wrapped in a tentacle of energy. Bast was about to attack but Freya stopped her.

"Robin, listen, there are many questions that you have and I will be glad to answer them, just be sure that when you get your answers you won't become so enraged like the other one." Freya stated as Raven released her from the tentacle and frowned.

"Who are you and how did you three get here?" Raven asked immediately as Bast responded.

"We're trying to save you two, but obviously you just want to stay down here and kiss for all eternity." Bast sneered as Raven became enraged. For some strange reason Raven had become a bit jealous of this woman and wanted to harm her.

"Shut up!" Raven growled as Freya reprimanded Bast and bowed to Raven. Isiria decided to voice her opinions and began to speak.

"Come with us and all shall be explained. You're friends are safe with us in Etheria. We shall give you your memories but you two must swear not to lose your minds." Isiria stated and then began to encompass the two birds in a white light.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Isiria asked as Raven looked nervously at Robin. In a way she wanted to stay here and just be with him… in the Abyss the two of them had no responsibilities to anyone except each other. Raven had wanted to stay but she would do as Robin wanted.

"Raven what is it that you want?" Robin asked as the two looked at each other and nodded. Raven knew that they had a responsibility to the outside world and that responsibility couldn't be ignored.

"Sure let's go." Robin stated as he and Raven vanished along with the three goddesses.

In moments the group was in the coliseum that held the large pillar of light. Isiria escorted the two to the pillar and waited.

"Robin, Raven… this is the moment of truth… all shall be known to you… Nameless and Rae have all of these very same memories, which is why we must be cautious with the information that we give you." Freya stated as Bast glared at Raven. The young woman glared back at Bast and then spoke.

"What are you staring at?" Raven asked and immediately Freya interrupted.

"Bast is a jealous fool, pay her no heed. I know for a fact that she is envious of what you have." Freya said as she motioned to Robin. "Now please remain calm and step into the light and reclaim you're memories." Freya concluded as the two began to step into the light together.

"Freya, do you think that this is a good idea? What if they turn on us and side with Rae and Nameless?" Bast asked as Freya shot her a glare.

"Bast, you would be the reason Raven turns on us." Freya continued, "Or, if Raven kills you out of anger and jealousy." Freya grinned as Bast just frowned.

"I wouldn't kill her… just torture her." Raven's voice emerged from the light as the pillar of light, itself, began to turn red. Robin stepped out and looked around and then down at his hands as Raven looked angrily at Bast.

"Next time Bast, you better not eye-ball me so hard… I may just put those beady eyes out." Raven threatened as Bast laughed.

"I doubt that." Bast stated as she moved closer to Raven. Raven moved from behind Robin and approached Bast. Robin looked up and shook his head. He knew that trying to stop this fight would be useless.

"Bast, I don't get why you're so jealous… oh wait yeah I do… he's mine so don't even think about ever trying to touch him, smile at him, smell his scent… I don't even want you to make eye contact with him!" Raven growled as Bast sneered and then readied herself for battle.

Robin looked at the scene and sighed. This had been his fault… had he never touched Bast she would not be so clingy towards him… even when Lucifer had been stopped he knew she still felt strongly for him… since he had Raven he didn't give her a second thought. He had hoped that she would move on and forget her infatuation with him but it seems she has kept her feelings for him even after the reverse of time. Robin had no clue that Bast would still, even at this moment, try to fight for his attention.

"Raven, Bast, there is no time for this absurd argument, we have more important things to attend to." Isiria stated as the two women looked at her and then frowned.

"I think that's a good thing too… Bast here would have lost her pretty little face to the oblivion." Raven grinned as she teleported back to Robin's side and wrapped her arms around him possessively. "I'm so glad that I have you, love." Raven grinned as she hugged Robin closer to her. Robin turned his head to Raven and smiled a little.

"Raven… we have to stop Nameless and Rae… they're a threat… we have to get to work… those two are far beyond anything that we can compete with right now… I have no intention of losing after defeating someone such as Lucifer. Now I have to fight an evolved form of him and Lillith…" Robin stated in a near whisper that came from a voice that demanded attention.

Raven nodded to Robin and sighed.

"So that means, our love must be put behind us for a moment?" Raven asked as Robin grinned.

"Never… I will have my time with you and I promise that… but right now Rae, we have to handle the new Lillith and Lucifer." Robin stated and then turned to Freya and Isiria. "Where are my blades? I must retrain myself and get back into shape… The new version of Lucifer will easily kill me at this moment." Robin finished as Freya nodded and Isiria vanished and reappeared with two long beams of light in each hand, one red the other white.

"Here you are, they are still in their final forms… just how you returned them to us… The Leviathan and the Destiny Weapon must be reverted to the Chaos Blade and the Vainslay before they can be used in the mortal realm." Isiria handed the swords to Robin who spun them in each hand skillfully and then two scabbards appeared behind him on his waist.

"Raven, you and me will go back to the abyss to hone our abilities… I'm sure that the legions of demons there will provide us with excellent practice. Raven let's go." Robin began to walk away but Bast stopped him.

"I'll go with you." She recommended as Raven gave an audible growl.

"When Hell freezes over…" Raven scowled as she appeared in between Bast and Robin facing the dark goddess. "We don't need or want any help from you." Raven frowned but Bast ignored her and spoke to Robin again.

"Listen you will need all the help you can get… Athena, Michael, Gabriel and Odin are with the other Titans and Van and Isis training them. I think that me Isiria and Freya should help retrain you." Bast stated and sneered at Raven once she finished. Robin thought for a moment and then agreed, much to Raven's disapproval.

"Raven, it will do you good to have them around. We do need all the help available, in case you forgot." Robin stated in a calm and nearly emotionless voice and then added. "Nothing will ever take me away from you Rae… you and I were basically made and designed for one another, what can top that?" Robin stated in the same calm voice, cheering Raven up a little.

"Fine, but if she tries anything funny…" Raven's eyes began to glow white as she left the rest of her statement to be inferred by the offending woman.

"Let's go." Robin stopped for a moment and thought. "When time was reversed Terra was resealed in her stone prison… if I know myself, then he will try to recruit her… Freya, Isiria go to Earth and revive Terra and bring her here. Find the other Titans and get her the proper training. Once that is done come to the Abyss and find Raven and myself. Bast I would prefer you accompany them as well until Terra has been found and is safe." Robin calmly spoke and then began to fade away as he and Raven teleported back to the Abyss.

"I hope that nothing is wrong with our dear Nameless." Isiria stated as Freya corrected her.

"I doubt he wants to be referred to as 'Nameless' while this is going on… just trust him and his abilities… he has never failed us before and I doubt he shall fail this time. Come we must do as he has asked." Freya then vanished leaving an upset and jealous Bast and a teasing Isiria.

"Bast don't feel so bad… I doubt the two of you would have gotten along anyway… you never liked Lucifer and so I doubt that you could love his offspring." Isiria smiled as she disappeared and Bast followed with a sigh of frustration.

* * *

Nameless and Rae, had felt Robin's and Raven's presence leave the Abyss. The two were currently destroying yet another city on Earth and were toying with the Earth's soldiers.

"So Freya and the others have finally decided to act?" Rae grinned as she ripped a tank in half with her powers and used the two halves to smash into two other tanks.

"Yes, it also seems that Odin and Michael have been moving around in the heavens as well… I bet they are trying to get those weaklings Van and Isis to aid my younger counter part in challenging me… a wasted effort." Nameless then lifted his palm into the air and suddenly a wave of fire erupted from the ground and killed many of the soldiers that were down below. Rae clapped her hands at the spectacle and then looked around for any survivors.

"It seems we have a few more Justice League immigrants." Rae grinned as the remaining gathering of hero's came to face the threat.

"It hasn't even been one full day and already you two have caused more destruction than any monstrosity we've ever faced!" It was the hero named Buster Gold who had opened his, now doomed, mouth. Rae didn't reply at all instead she blasted forward and then rammed her fist through his chest and then enveloped him in her dark energy. Nameless encased the other hero's in a large red dome of energy to stop them from aiding the golden warrior.

"Are you calling me a monster? I am far to appealing to be something so hideous." Rae grinned as she turned to wink at Nameless who smirked. "I think I know exactly what to do to fools like you… I will show you true monsters… my dear ol' dad being one of them!" Rae grinned as her eyes began to flash and then Buster Gold's body began to turn red.

"I shall use you as the life sacrifice that will bring my father to this realm!" Raven began to chant her mantra as Buster Gold's body began to erupt with light.

"What in the name of Atlantis is happening?" Aquaman stared on in horror as Buster Gold's screams of pain and pure madness shook the hero's to the core.

In a fantastic explosion of black and red light an enormous beast rose from the ground as Buster Gold's charred corpse fell lifelessly.

"I AM FREE!" Trigon roared as he rose his arms high and roared loudly.

The large demon roared as he was freed from captivity and then laid his eyes upon Rae and grinned.

"So my daughter, you have finally come to me?" Trigon grinned as Rae only laughed and floated into Nameless's arms. She kissed him on the lips and then snuggled herself into his chest before speaking to her father.

"This is the only male that I come to… you Trigon are to obey him… my love." Rae grinned as Trigon laughed and headed toward the two.

"I obey no one!" Trigon yelled as Nameless merely smirked and then held his hand up.

In moments Trigon was kneeling his massive body and crying out in pain. The demon tried to stand but the pain in body demanded he stayed on his hands and knees.

"Trigon, I am the heir of the being who created you! You shall do as I say." Nameless growled as he intensified his hold on the large demon to the point Trigon's pain was to great to even voice. After a few moments Trigon began to nod his large head in agreement with Nameless and the young man let his hold on the beast evaporate.

"Now Trigon for you're first rule of business… destroy everything… give my love and I a good show will you?" Nameless asked as he lifted a palm and then a mini mountain formed inside of the city and on top of the mountain were two royal looking thrones.

"After I revive the other dark gods, Rae, you and I shall watch as they wreak havoc upon this worthless plane of existence." Nameless grinned as he once again held up his palm and then five beings began to form from the shadows that befell the city.

"Anubis, Set, Minerva, Nephthys, and Ares rise…" Nameless ordered as the forms of the demon gods began to emerge from the shadows. Minerva and Nephthys looked at Nameless and frowned and then blasted toward him.

"Now Nameless you shall pay!" Minerva roared as she and Nephthys rushed towards the two and stopped short. Rae had froze them in their places and then encircled them with her black tentacles.

"This is how you treat the one who revives you? Your master?" Raven roared as the goddess could only frown.

"What do you mean, revive us? Lucifer is the only one that can do such a thing!" Minerva barked.

"You never realized why he was the only one that could stop Lucifer… because he as Lucifer…" Rae grinned and continued. "And I am Lillith… but that we be explained some other time. You five shall obey, us and conquer the world in our names. Less, I remove a limb?" Raven asked as her powers began to deform Minerva's legs. The demon goddess screamed out in agony and Raven stopped and then recreated the legs of the goddess and grinned. "See what I mean?" Minerva and Nephthys nodded and stopped struggling.

"Rae, come we have some relaxing to do… I hope the six of you can handle this measly world, now that we have eliminated nearly all of the threats possible… but beware, my enemy is coming and he will be prepared to stop you… all I can say is this… you fools better not fail." With that Nameless and Rae vanished to the top of the mountain to sit upon their thrones.

* * *

Robin and Raven had felt the presence of the other demon gods and knew that the time for action was coming. With such little time left the couple had to work fast in furthering their skills before the true battle came. Robin knew that unlike, Lucifer, the older version of himself would not wait until they were ready. he was waiting for a specific day... but only Robin knew that. Robin understood that no matter what happened between now and then his older self would not engage in any kind of seriousbattle until that specific time.

The very date when Lucifer was destroyed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I am finally back and my motivation to write is stronger than ever before... i hope you all enjoy this short chapter and don't worry because I have a much longer one already in the works. So check back EVERYday**

Rae and Nameless had sat patiently and witnessed the destruction their minions had caused and took pleasure from the screams of pain from the mortals. It had been three days since the carnage on Earth began. In this time Nameless had begun to open portals to the demon realm and countless demons had begun to overrun the planet. Hundreds of major cities were decimated during these horrible days but to Rae and Nameless these were the most enjoyable moments possible.

Nameless, however, frowned to himself as he continued to look upon the carnage and sighed heavily.

"What is it my love?" Rae asked as she faced him with a look of concern. Nameless stood from his thrown and gazed upon the land below him and with a single bat of his brow the entire area erupted into a blazing inferno.

"They have yet to come to stop us… surely that fool doesn't think that he can just grow stronger until our face off… does he?" Nameless spoke aloud as Rae sighed and then thought to herself for a second.

"I say we forget about making waiting to attack… let's do this immediately… give them no chance to prepare… catch them while they are still unaware." Rae suggested as Nameless thought for a moment and then a wicked grinned graced his features.

"I think you're right… my father could have prevailed but he wanted me… no he wanted us to succeed. I want that foolish little child to suffer along with his pathetic creator." Nameless turned to Rae and nodded. "Come let us make this planet an inferno then we shall track those fools down and destroy them." Nameless stated as he and Rae lifted into the air and began to ascend into the sky before disappearing.

█

Raven and Robin had made progress but once Raven had felt Nameless and Rae on the move she knew that their time had ran out.

"Robin, they're…"

"I know Raven… we have to get back to Etheria quickly before they have a chance to attack us here.

Elsewhere in Etheria, Van and Isis were also told of the actions of the futuristic Nameless and Rae. With their training incomplete both warriors knew that the two would surely wipe them out.

"Those two have had at least six to seven years of experience beyond us. How could we have even hoped to have a chance at reaching their experience and power in a few days?" Van asked. Isis gave him a look and shook her head.

"So you just want to give in? You want to walk up to those two monsters and say 'we surrender because we're not as strong' is that what I'm getting from you?" Isis challenged in a voice that threatened at the same time.

"No, but I don't see anyway of stopping them. I know the extent of Robin's power but those two are something else." Van stated. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy also had given up training after Michael and Athena had told the five the news.

"Warriors this is not the time to become depressed, we still have a chance. As long as the Creator is here we shall not lose." Athena stated as Isis raised a brow and then replied.

"So does this future Nameless have the capability of destroying the Creator?" Athena narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"That I cannot say… we have yet to gauge the extent of his abilities. From what has been gathered from their momentary displays of power, this new Nameless is at least three to four times stronger than Lucifer was. How that is possible is unknown but…."

"Athena enough, I don't need to hear how much stronger my future self is." Robin stated as he and Raven appeared suddenly. "We have to gather the other gods and decide what our next action should be. With the demon gods running around and Trigon loose we need to have a strategy. Destroying any of them will be futile since Nameless will simply recreate them and wasting our efforts against them is futile also, since they aren't the main threat." Robin stated as he lectured.

"Robin is right, what we need is a plan that will allow a good portion of us to fight Nameless and Rae alone without the distraction of demons and the like. The only problem with that is Nameless and Rae will not come to us and fight alone. They will most likely bring hordes of demons with them and try to over take us with numbers." Raven added Athena and Michael called upon the other four gods and instantly Isiria, Freya, Gabriel and Odin appeared. Bast appeared but was wounded slightly.

"What happened and where is Terra?" Freya questioned as Bast began but Robin interrupted.

"Let me guess you ran into your sisters?" Bast nodded and shook her head.

"Nephthys, Minerva and Anubis knew that we were trying to revive Terra. I waited a few days like you said Freya, until very few demons were near the entrance to Terra's tomb but the moment I entered those three attacked me. I knew they know nothing of Terra so I just left." Bast stated calmly as she caught her breathe.

"We need to rethink our strategy then. We can't reach Terra which means Nameless will get her…" Raven began but Beast Boy protested loudly.

"No, we will not abandon Terra! No way!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven shot him a glare.

"Then what are we to do? Go rushing down to Earth and fight off all of the demons, the demon gods, Trigon and the ultra powered versions of myself and Robin in order to get your girlfriend?" Raven asked as Beast Boy lost it.

"You'd do the same for Robin and he would for you too, so what! Are you saying that Terra's not important?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Actually, fool she isn't." Beast Boy froze along with everyone else in the area. Robin looked around and saw nothing.

"They're here!" Starfire exclaimed as a pillar of blazing red and yellow fire rose from the ground.

"See what I mean Raven… they are all selfish… that fool would have you risk everything for his own happiness. He would have risked our Nameless for that scrawny wench." Rae growled as she appeared out of the fire with Nameless trailing her. He pulled up the hood on his black coat over his head and Rae did the same.

"No more stalling this ends now." Nameless growled and he stepped in front of Rae in order to completely shadow her.

"What are they doing?" Isis questioned aloud and with a single grunt from Nameless he charged forward. Robin was the first to react and so he unsheathed his blades and prepared to do battle.

Nameless and Rae stayed in a straight line up until they reached Robin and then split apart to the right and left. Robin hadn't expected this and had no time to decide which attack to avoid.

Rae and Nameless both slammed their feet into the sides of Robin's head nearly crushing his skull. Bast immediately shot a beam of black energy at the pair but they vanished before the beam reached them.

"Robin!" Raven was at his side healing him immediately, but unfortunately Rae and Nameless anticipated this and the dark duo sent a firestorm of black and red energy upon the two. Freya, Isiria and Athena blasted towards the demonic pair but were met with an energy force so strong that it knocked them back to the ground and continued to push them into the fields of Etheria. Bast, Michael, Gabriel and Odin attacked head on in hopes of giving Raven and Robin a moment to recover but one of the hooded figures subdued them instantly with a flick of the wrist.

"Too easy" Nameless's voice echoed around Etheria. Raven and Robin leapt from the crater they were incased and sent their own firestorm of energy beams towards the two hooded figures and hit their mark.

"Good shot guys!" Cyborg called out as a black and red orb exploded outwards erasing the smoke and dust from Robin and Raven's recent attack.

"Is that all" Rae's voice echoed around Etheria also as the two figures began to multiply into ten black hooded figures. Van and Isis stood shocked and amazed as each of the cloaked figures threw their hands upwards as large balls of red and black energy began to gather above them.

"Oh shit…" Van gasped as the gods, the titans, Raven, Isis, and Robin looked on as well.

"Farewell" A feminine whisper echoed around Etheria again.

"Disappear!" Nameless's voice shouted afterwards as all ten balls of energy were thrown down into the group below.

Destruction raced through the once beautiful landscapes of Etheria and desolated the atmosphere.

Slowly, the ten figures began to meld into two as they descended to the charred ground. Light no longer shined in this particular area for the destruction brought upon the land had sucked all vitality from the surroundings.

One of the figures glance to the left and then to the right as if surveying the damage. The other only folded both arms in front while nodding slowly as if to remember something.

"It is done… "Nameless's voice echoed once more as Rae's voice soon came to echo alongside his.

"It is strange love to know we have destroyed ourselves…" The echoing of voices gave the eerie feel to an already horrid atmosphere causing a vibe of dark feeling and ill omen to blanket the two lone figures.

"It seemed too simple… they were completely eradicated… not a trace… nothing… maybe my youth was much too weak for our plans…" Nameless's voice echoed again as a gray fog, resulting from the blast, encompassed the area.

"This is beautiful." Rae's voice echoed as one of the figures began to ascend into the air followed by the next. One of the figures turned to the other and then embraced that same hooded figure.

"Come now, Rae… it is time for the Creator to meet the same fate." Nameless's voice echoed through the plains of the once beautiful Etheria.

█

Robin and the others all were still unconscious from the recent ordeal. As the group of gods and Titans remained motionless three other hooded figures came into view.

"That was close… we almost lost them." The tallest one stated in a hushed almost whispered tone. The feminine figure shook her head and huffed.

"I believed myself to be too late… luckily Nameless and Rae weren't expecting our arrival." She stated in a smooth voice. The last figure remained quiet but kept his gaze in the direction of Raven and Robin's bodies. With a simple nod of his head he walked away from his two companions and disappeared in the darkness.

"Do you think that those two will come here?" The feminine figure asked as the other replied.

"Don't know…" He stated. His voice was loud enough to hear but it would have appeared to anyone else to be a failed attempt at a whisper. The feminine figure shook her head slightly the glanced in the direction their third member had gone to.

"He seems happier." She stated and again the other figure replied with his soft whisper like tone.

"We all are." He stated as the figure then followed in the direction of the first. The feminine cloaked figure sighed heavily in relief as she faced the unconscious group one last time before heading after her male companions.

"Sleep well." She called softly to the individuals who lay together in the darkness.

**So what did you all think? I hope you all like the direction in which I am taking... REVIEW**


End file.
